A story idea (if anyone interested)
by BombBoyxD
Summary: I had a story idea in my head but I wouldn't know how to go about it. Therefore I'm putting it up here in case anyone wants to try. Its an alternative ending to the original timeline and is set about the future of a drastically different Westeros. The details are inside, it's probably a long fic so don't attempt it if you don't want to.


This is not a story just a story idea! I have been thinking about this idea for a while now and have even sorted out some of the details.

My idea is that Stannis (and his army possibly) didn't get massacred by the Bolton's and instead he is still alive. After fighting in the battle of the basterds with Jon he agrees to not go south to take the iron throne but instead to fight the army of the dead. The rest of A game of thrones happens until season 8 ep 4 where both Stannis and Daenerys claim the iron throne, however due to Daenerys superior army Stannis is seen as inferior and Daenerys moves south to kill Cerci. However Stannis has made friends with many Northern lords by fighting with them and makes promises to the Tully's and Arryns. After Daenerys burns the red keep down (not Kings landing this is important) many Lords fear her mad like her father. They secretly side with Stannis due to his reputation as a fair if strict ruler and a good warrior.

Neither side is willing to back down their claim and many lords fear another war in the middle of winter causing even more deaths. Due to this the Lord Paramount's (or representatives) agree a compromise. The Partition of the 7 Kingdoms, with the North gaining independence. Stannis gains the Riverlands, The vale, the Westerlands, the Iron islands (though they are rebellious more than helpful), half of the crownlands starting at Duskendale to the tip of Crack claw point and the territory surrounding Old oak (with one shield island). Daenerys gains the Reach (not including the territory already mentioned), Dorne, the Stormlands (though they don't like her) and the remaining part of the Crownlands.

The capital of Stannis's (I can't think of a name) kingdom is Sea Guard as it central in his lands and the furthest major city from Kings landing. The other major castles and Citys are all connected to the slightly restored Kings road and the Kingdom is self-sufficient with the Riverlands providing much of the food and the Westerlands, Iron islands and Vale providing minerals. There are many expensive fortifications along the southern border especially along roads and river crossings. The Kingdom has a smaller if better equipped and trained army than its southern rival, but exceeds in Naval Power with a centralized Navy with over 20 fleets and the ability to out power any known country in the world in a one on one fight. However a large portion of this power lies with the Greyjoy's and as such could be smaller than shown if the Greyjoy's rebel. The kingdom is mainly stable and the peoples work together for the most part, though the Ironborn have to be reminded of their duty. The main ally to Stannis is Bravos, though he keeps good relations with the North by using his friendships with many major lords to prevent fighting a two front war in case of war in the south.

Daenerys kingdom (I once again have no name) has its capital as Kings Landing, though this has caused great fortifications, and high cost, around the city incase Stannis pushes south. The major city's of the kingdom are loosely connected and some effort has been made to build up infrastructure but any more and the kingdom would burn through its gold reserves. The kingdom is rich in wood and food but has issues with some metals so has trade contracts with the free city's. The army is large with the unsullied, Dothraki acting as permanent soldiers and the levy system being used for the rest of the army in case of war in the north. The Kingdom has a large fleet in Sunspear and the Arbor but it cannot compete with Stannis's navy and would only delay a naval invasion for a time. The kingdom is mainly stable but there has been an underlying tension due to Daenerys poorly hidden madness, the Stormlords are rumored to have been plotting an uprising to get a Baratheon back in power. Daenerys major allies lie in the East with the former slave city's in slavers bay. These can provide some additional troops but have large issue due former slave lords causing issues. Her stressed relationship with the North and Jon has caused relations to stagnate and unless any political moves are made, it is unlikely for the North to back an invasion of Stannis's kingdom. However it is likely the North would not move against her unless provoked.

The main story of this idea is set perhaps 20 years after the end of GOT. Stannis dies of a mysterious wound and the Greyjoy's declare open rebellion against his heir (whose mother is a minor Lannister, to allow him to claim dominium over the Westerlands). The war escalates as deanery's, seeing the northern kingdom in chaos, invades creating the Revenge War. This leads to the Stormlands being up in arms and various OC characters to vie for power. The North under King Jon is peaceful and has only just recovered from the last war and the chaos is threating to spill over in to the North leading Jon to try and restore power (though I had him originally die to make the North shatter between minor players).

The End should be the ruling kingdom (I haven't ironed out what happens that why this is here) ends up ruling all 7 kingdoms once again.


End file.
